Back From Pain
by The Charred Council
Summary: During His Fight with Pain Naruto encounters his father and is given the choose to go back in time and save everybody or death. Slightly powerful and dark Naruto. Paring undiscided. JUST READ IT! YOU WILL LOVE IT!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I Dont ...Own... Naruto.(breaks down crying)

-  
"Human talking"

'human thinking'

.:**_Kyuubi/demons talking_**:.

***_Kyuubi/demons thinking_***

--------------------

The smell of death and blood purfumed the air in a sickining way. Naruto had just started fighting Pain. and they were fighting for the last half hour. Naruto had just gone into 8 tailed mode. _'So this is the power of the Kyuubi' _Pain thought.

---Inside Narutos mindscape---

.: **I can give you more power, just take off the seal, kit**. :. Kyuubi said in his normal exploding voice. Narutos seal starts to warp as Naruto walks up to the seal.

As he put his hand on the seal a blonde man appears out of nowhere and stops Naruto from freeing th Kyuubi.

.:**YOU**!!:. yelled the kyuubi.

"Long time no see, fuzzbutt." replied the mysterous man.

.:**WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, 4TH!? YOU DIED SIXTEENYEARS AGO**!:.

"I had some of my chakra sealed into the seal to stop this very predicament. And I came to see my son." the 4th said matter-of-factly.

"S-son!?" Naruto replied shakily.

"Yes, you are my son. I, Minato Namikaze, the 4th Hokage of the village hidden in the leaves, am your father. How about we go someplace better to speak?" Minato said as he teleported them to a blank room.

Then in ablink of an eye Naruto punched the 4th in the stomach. And started yelling at him.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID TO ME. HOW ABOUT I TELL YOU!? YOU-"

Minato raised his hand, silencing his son.

"I already know, and for this I am truley sorry," he said sadly,"but I couldnt push thid on someone elses family. But the kyuubi was a kunias throw from the village and I just knew you would take this great responsibility with pride." He replied sadder than before.

"Sorry...Dad." as he embraced his father.

"Its ok. Im good." he replied"but time is short and I am running out of chakra. I can fix your seal but there is a price. But you have to choose. " He replied gravly.

"Ok but what are my options?"

"1, You can go back in time with all of your knowledge and abilities/chakra. Or 2. you die."

"O...K? Not a lot of options but ill take the first one."

"Alright this will sting but it should fix it." the 4th said as started signing. Once he was finished he placed his palm on Narutos seal,fixing it.

"Ack... It burns!"

"Sorry." As he finished, Minato started fading away.

"Wait, Dad!!!"Naruto screamed.

"Dont worry about me, my time is done. You will wake up in your apartment. I am so proud of you. And I want you to know both me and your mother will ...always love ... you." Minato proclaimed as he faded into oblivion.

"I love you to dad." Naruto said quietly as a portal appeared right next to him.

As he faced the portal he proclaimed,"Look out past for I,Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, am on my way."

As he jumped head first into the portal, his world faded to black.

XX XX XX XX XX

There is my first chapter. Tell me what you like.  
Pairing are yet to be decided but i narrowed it down;

Naruto/Hinata

Naruto/Ino

Naruto/Tenten

Naruto/Sakura

Naruto/Temari

or

Naruto/Harem

let me know what you think. and i enjoy critism.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I Dont Own Naruto. Kishimoto-Sama does, plus he doesnt share. The bastard.

Kishimoto: Bitch, I heard that!

Me: Yea-oh (runs so fast, only dust trail and after image is left.)

--------------------

"Human talking"

'human thinking'

.:Kyuubi/demons talking:.

*Kyuubi/demons thinking*

--------------------

The first thing Naruto noticed was the a still, moldy flavour that purfumed the air, and a dark room. Naruto groaned and glanced at his alarm clock.

'4:00 am.'Naruto thought.

.:Are you awake yet, kit?:. Kyuubi asked him softly.

'KYUUBI!?' Naruto thought.

.:Of course, kit. Who else is in here besides me? Because if there is, I would love to meet them.:. Kyuubi said smirking.

'It is to early for this. Could you be helpful, and tell me what day it is?'

.:Of cource, my kit. It is the day you were...am...going to, sighed.:timetravel really is confusing, but today you were tested.:.

'What test?' Naruto asked confused.

.:Your headband test.:. Kyuubi said exasperated.

'Oh, thanks Kyuubi' Naruto said wide awake. As he was getting off his bed Kyuubi said.:Kyuubi is a title like Hokage. My is Sora and I am a girl, thank you very much.:. Sora said huffing.  
'O...k Sora. Why are you nice to me, you always used to yell at me and call me idiot, or pittiful mortal?' Naruto asked cautiosly curious.

Sora sighed and said.: It was because the seal was incomplete and it left me in my fit of rage, and it was going to leave me like that until you died or someone fixed the seal. Luckily Minato fixed and completed the seal.:. Sora said happily.  
.:And that brings us to the time travel problem.

First off we have the problem with he Akasuki, and by a sub catagory Pain attacking the Village and destroying it.  
I thing the best plan for this is to plan and get your body stronger.

Second is this; because you traveled back in time you have not signed the toad contract and you cant summon them-:.

"WHAT!!" Naruto yelled.

.: Calm down, kit. And be quite and listen. As I was saying you cant summon toads, but i'll give you something else better, theres a few conditions:.

'What are they?' Naruto asked warily.

.: The 1st is that you must find me a body to live in-:.

'What are you talking about, you already live in my body-'Naruto interupted.

.: What did I say, kit?:. Sora asked evilly

'Sorry'

.:As I was saying you must find me a body to live in, and I would take 4 tailes worth of power and the remaining 5 shall fuse into you and you shall become a hanyou. When it does you shall quadruple in power and ther is one side effect that I know of and that would be when you go into sage mode instead of frog like eyes you slitted fox eyes.

Anyways the 2cd is when I get a body you shall call me you mother.:.

"Mother?" Naruto wispered unbelieving.

.:Yes Kit, I will be your mom.:. Sora said warmly

After a minute of silence Naruto started cry tears of happieness.

'Thank you...Mom.' Naruto said tearfully.

.:Your welcome, son.

Now I must ask do you accept?:.

'Of course I accept.'

.:Now to get back on track. Outside of town I can sence a group of 20 or so bandits. Get me the leaders body and I will give you my contract.:.

'Yes,Mom.' Ater That thought Naruto smiled one of his rare true smiles.

**Thats my boy** Sora thought lovingly.

As Naruto walked up to his dresser and looked and frowned, all orange. "The first thing to go will have to be these orange jumpsuits." Naruto said to no one in perticular, as he searched through the drawers. Finally he found a couple of cloths the Hokage bought for him.

First was the shirt; a deep red almost black with ninja mesh sewn into the cloth, with 2 overlaping long sleaves with slots for kunai and shuriken.

The 2cd is a pair of of bunched up cargo pantthat end mid-calf level. Pure black with red tints and pocket seals so you can put unlimited items in it. And by the feel of the material it was woven steel but as soft as silk. It had a kunai and shuriken pouch built into it and straps to fit nearly any thing.

3rd and 4th is a pair of black socks with red tints and a pair of black combat boots that had a seal on it to make them grow withthe person and another seal to make them indestructible.

5th, 6th, and finnally 7th are a pair of finger lessgloves with finger attachments, a black and red obi, and blackmask.

"This will work" Naruto said happily as he walk into the bath room to put on his clothes. As he walked past the mirror he noticed something was off so he stopped and looked. The first thing he saw was he was taller than the first time he took the test. He now stood 5 foot 10 inches and aslghtly bigger build. The next thing he saw was his head his normal bright blonde hair naw was a little darker with blck tints to each strand of hair, but not as spikey and wild, more tame looking. His bright blue eyes were now a stormy grey/blue and slightly more feral looking. His hair thin whisker marks on his face were now more prominant and intimidating looking. The build of his face was strong, but slender, the face of a leader.  
The last things he noticed was he was more bronze-ish and less tan and he was ripped with intimdating looking muscles.

.:You like what I did?:. Sora asked.

'Yes...but why' Naruto uncertain.

.:It is for the change into a hanyou.:.

'What is a, a, a hanyou?' Naruto asked confused. While getting dressed.

.:It is a half human half demon.:, Sora said like it was the most normal thing in the world

'So I really would be a demon' Narutosaid dejected.

.: Well not all demon are evil, sweetie. And besides your only going to be half demon.:. Sora said trying to cheer him up.

'I guess so' he thought as he was finishing getting dressed.

.: Now Go get your equipment and get outside :. 'Mom' commanded.

'Yes, Ma'am.' He thought smirking.

.:Smart ass:. She said smiling.

'So where do we go' Naruto thought gathering his equipment.

.:North by northwest, 5 miles past the wall. Now go you only have three hours untill you have to show up at the academy :. She said when he finished getting his stuff.

'Hai' he thought seriously as he jumped to the roof tops.

.:And don't for get to put on your mask:. Sora commanded.

'Hai.' He thoght putting on his mask and took off but he wasn't unnoticed.

-----

"N-Naruto is that you?" Hinata said surprised by his apperance and demeaner.

-----

"Who was that hunk?" Ino said with stars in her eyes. As Naruto passed.

-----

Sniff sniff wimper "yip, bark"

"What do you mean that ninja that past us has an ungodly level of chakra and smells of foxes and ramen." Kiba asked confused.

-----

'Is the Chakra level that is so high.' Kakashi thought as a blonde and black haired ninja pasted over head at high speeds.

-----

.: Suppres your Chakra your drawing to much attention to us.:. Sora commanded

'Hai' Naruto said.

---timeskip---5miles past the wall---

.: your objective is to kill the bandits, raid the camp and to kill th leader with minimal damage to the body. The lader is the biggest guy in camp, he has a zanbato so be careful, I will contact you after the battle. said.

'Hai' he thought as he put his hand in the cross symbol and said"Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu" and 500 Narutos poofed in to existance and began to draw on natural chakra.

-----Toad Mountain-----

"MA,PA" The messanger frog yelled.

"What is it, Ma has made supper." Pa asked.

"Sorry, but I have been told to tell you that some one is drawing on a lot of natural chakra and is going into Sage mode."  
The messenger frog said.

Ma said " It is probibly Jiriaya--"

"Its not" the messenger frog interrupted.

Startled Pa said "Who is it?"

The M.F. then said "A 14-year-old Boy from The Village Hidden in the Leaves. His Name is Naruto Uzumaki the container for Kyuubi the Kitsune."

Ma and Pa then both said" Get me Jiriaya!"

-----With Jiriaya------

'I wonder if there is any good research around here.' He thought as he giggled perversly.

POOF POOF

"Ma,Pa,What are you doing here?" Jiriaya asked curious.

"Sorry Jiriaya, I wish this trip was for pleasentries. But it we have a problem" Pa said.

"What Happened?" Jiriaya asked seriously.

"Well--" Ma began.

-----With Naruto-----

"Ok everybody. ATTACK!!" Naruto yelled

And with that several yells "Rasenshuriken" was heard. As the bandits turned there head to the sound the were cut in half by the weapon of mass destruction tore through them. As the bodies began to fallthey were showered in the crimson water that was their blood. For unlucky ones that were alive, their screams were heard by the rest of the camp showing how ruthless the lone man was right before the were decapited or killed in different yet gruesome manner. Till all the bandits were killed and the leader was left.

"You bastard, you killed all my men,YOU BASTARD!!!" He roared as her drew his 5 and a half foot Zanbato.

"I'LL KILL YOU YOU DEMON" He yelled as he ran at near inhuman speed 'What the--' Naruto thought as unsecessfully tried to block the zanbato and had his shoulder sliced deeply.

"ARG, FUCK YOU" Naruto yelled as he tapped into Sora's chakra on instict. The effect was instantanious. The chakra burned every thing within a 5 foot area. Naruto's features turned more feral as he drew on the chakras vengful properties

"W-w-what are y-you?" the leader asked scared beyond belief.

"Your exicutioner" Naruto said in a demonic voice. He raised his hand flat and pointed at the leader. At inhuman speed he charged for and stuck his hand through the bandit leaders neck.

As the menicing chakra faded away he watched the life fade from the leader body and eyes and said "peace be with you" as he placed him on the ground.

.:Naruto, I want you to place your hands on his eyes and stomach and pour 4 tailes worth of chakra in to him and do these hand signes:. as she mentally sent him the pictues on the hand signs.

'Hai" Naruto said as he pored the tailes worth of chakra into the body anter word he did 154 hand signes and slammed his palm onto the mans chest.

Suddenly the body began to spasm and it started to change. The burly body started to shrink a bit but stopped after a bit as other limba begain to morph into a more femine looks untill it all stopped and in front of Naruto lay what be called a model. She looked like she was in her early 30s. She had long, wavy red hair with blonde tips , a slender face with whisker marks like Narutobut thinner, bronze skin E cup breasts and from what was seen a toned stomach, legs that go on for miles and a perfect ass. She looked fragile yet dangerous.

As she opened her crimson eyes she said,"Hello, son"

XXXXXXXXXX

Wow, nice cliffy right. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I Dont Own Naruto. (Tears up)

--------------------

"Human/demon talking"

'human/demon thinking'

/summons talking/

/'summons thinking'/

.:Kyuubi/demons talking inside Naruto:.

//reading//

--------------------

"Hello, son." Sora said.

As Naruto listen he was surprised to hear it as a light alto, though he didn't show it.

"Hey...mom." Naruto said not used to saying the Sora gat up her cloths from the other body fell of her smaller frame, leaving her in all her glory. Needless to say Naruto turned so many shades of red it would make tomatoes wither in envy."M-mom put on s-some clothes, p-please." Stuttering like crazy because it was it his new mom and he had never seen a woman in all her glory before.

"Oh, no. This won't do." Sora said looking at her naked form."Henge. Ok Naruto you can look."She proclaimed with a grin. As he turned around, he just kept thinking that he had a parent...untill he saw what she was garbed in. She had a fishnet shirt on with some black cloth under neath that covered the see through part of the fishnet, but that did nothing for the part that showed her mid-drift. Her pants consisted of red pants that hugged her legs and stopped mid-calf. She wore gloves with metal platings on the knuckles, but finger less. Her shoes consisted of black modified shinobi sandels. All in all she had the look of a mother, but underlined with the look of authority, sexiness and ferallity.

"W-wow" Naruto said with a blush of embarresment for thinking those thoughts about his mom.

"Do you like it?" Sora said looking at her body in delight.

"Yes, now what about the hanyou part? And What are we going to tell my classmates? And-" Naruto said but was interupted by Sora in a serious kind of mood.

"First off you will turn into a hanyou in a few weeks. Downside is that you will only get a tail at a time. But once you do I will instruct you further, so chill." Sora said calm, but deadly voice."But for now you need to get to the Academy. Class will start in ten minutes." She said regaining her normal bubbily/happy behavior.

"What!" He Yelled."I wont make it in time--"

"Stop, kit. I will teleport us to your apartment and will wait for you to come back, now relax." She said as she put her hand on his shoulder and teleported them to there apartment. "Now get to class." She said with a smile.

"Ok. See ya mom." 'Man thats going to take some time getting used to' Naruto thought as he ran full speed to the Acedemy.

-----At Academy-----

"Hey Forehead, did you see that hot new guy in town?" Ino asked her friend/rival.

"Yeah, I did actually, hes hot isnt he?" She said with a dreamy sigh. Just 20 second after she sighed Naruto walked in through the door.

"Glad I made it." he mumbled to himself as he walked to a seat in the back row, unaware of the stares and gapping mouth looks he was getting.

"Oh, my god. That him" Ino wispered to Sakura who looked dumb founded.

5 minutes later of hushed wispers and glances in his direction, Iruka Came in and Shouted "SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!!" Which effectivly shut the class up.

"Now when I call your name please come inside this room right there," Mizuki said pointing to the room to his right," the test is clone, replacement, and henge. Now the first person is..."

Naruto zoned out during his speech, as he thought back to his fight with Pain his eyes drifted over to Hinata.

-----Flashback-----

"Why, Hinata?" Naruto said on the verge of tears.

"Because...I-I(cough) l-love you, Naruto. I always have." Hinata said before going limp in his arms.

-----Flashback Ends-----

'This time I shall protect you, Hinata.'

"Naruto Uzumaki." Iruka said from the room. Naruto got and went to the room, but not before Sakura yelling," No way that cant be Naruto. Can it?"

"Actually Sakura, I am" Naruto said chuckling.

"Whats with the new look, Dobe?"

"I've decided that because i'm going to be a ninja thais time I need a new look to go with my new form. So if you want to take this seriously then you need to shape up. As for me I need to get stronger to protect my precious people. At least from the Akasuki."He said with the last part in a whisper to himself. Unfortunatly Sasuke heard him and said "Hey, Dobe.  
Who are the Akasuki, and why are they after you?" Sasuke asked curious.

While smirking Naruto said " They are not only after my life but with 8 other lives as well. And I'm shocked that you dont know them considering..."Naruto said, fake shocked expression on his face.

"Considering what, dobe?" Sasuke said now considerably overly curious as he watched Naruto walk to the other room's door. As he grasped the doors handle he looked back at Sasuke and said" Considering that your older brother is part of the organization." And with that he left a stunned classroom and one shocked Sasuke.

Inside the other room he closed the door just as Iruka looked up and said "Is that you Naruto?" he asked surprised.

"Yes, Iruka-sensei it is me.( holdes up hand) Now before you ask me let me do the test."

"ok, Naruto. But after this is over you tell me everything."

"Yes, sensei. Shadow clone Jutsu.(3 other narutos pop up) Henge (Three Narutos turn in to the sannin). And the replacement (Replaces himself with Jiriaya). Now gimme the head band." Naruto said while he looked at Iruka, who untied his headband and gave it to Naruto and said in a proud voice" You earned it Naruto, but where did you learn that jutsu? And how come you look so different?" Iruka asked concerned.

"Well I look different because of a growth spurt and as for the clothes, old man Hokage gave them to me. As for the jutsu... I dont remember. I just woke up one morning...and well...knew it" Naruto lied acting sheepish.

"Ok ,how about I treat you to a bowl of ramen Later on?" "Ok, sensei" "Good now you are dimissed to lunch"  
Iruka said as he watched him leave the classroom via the window.

"What has gotten into that boy?"Mizuki asked no one inperticular'This puts a bump in my plans'

"I don't know, Mizuki. I just don't know."

------with Naruto-----

'Time to have a talk with mom.' Naruto thought as he ran home using the rooftops.

Once at his apartment he opened up his door to see Sora cleaning the place.

"Hey, mom. How was your day?" Naruto asked curious on what his new mom did all day.

"Oh, nothing, bought new groceries, cleaned the apartment,went shopping , talked to the Hokage-"  
"Whoa, wait a minute you talked to the Hokage?" Naruto interrupted

"Yes. Yes I did."

"So, what did you say?"

"Theres no need to go into details, but I basiclly commanded and threatened him and the council into letting me adopt you." Sora said as if she were talking about the weather.

"Hold it there. You commanded the council? They'll kill anyone who even speaks back to them." Naruto said incrediously.  
"Yeah, like I said there is no need to talk about it. Now I have important news slash gift for you." Sora said bubbily.

"And what would that be?" Naruto said anxious for a gift.

"I, Sora Uzumaki( a/n new name for her), am giving you,my son,Naruto Uzumaki, a doujutsu(Eye technique). Do you accept?" Sora said with grandure.

To say Naruto was stunned would be an under statement of a life time."Y-your giving m-me a Doujutsu?"

" Well, to be true I'm not giving you a doujutsu. But more along the lines of activating your own." She said scraching the back of her head.

"Whoa! Hold the phone. You're saying that i've had a doujutsu all my life. Why is it that it never activated even though I've been in numerous life-threatening situations." Naruto said as he huffed crossed his armes and pouted.

"You know you look cute when you do that." Sora said effectivly 'killing the mood'. "Anyway your doujutsu is a mix of Sharingan and Byakugan some minor demonic influence."

"How minor?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow."And you still haven't answered my question."

"Well for starters you won't go blind. An other is that your children can gain it through hard work and life threatening situations. The Makenyo is also added in this and your children can gain it by having some one cut their finger and drip it on their eye and channel death energy through the blood to gain it but in your case I will go ahead and give you the ability to use Death energy(a/n death energy shall be refered as DE ) and the makenyo.

As for the Byakugan ability, you can see 360 degrees while the Hyuuga can only see 359 leaving a blind spot in there vison. Now you will be able to see and close chakra points, but you will also be able to make and destroy them which the Hyuuga can't do.

As for you not activating your blood limits...well when your father sealed me away he indirectly sealed some of your natural abilities. Hhmmm, I will have to think about this...But not now." She waved her hand as if dismissing something.

"I just so happened to notice that you said bloodlimits. As in more than one." Naruto said with a raised eyebrow.

"Darn. I was hoping to surprise you." She said with a pout. "Anyway, you have 3 extra bloodlines. The first is a metal limit which allows you to draw metal in to any form through you pores and able to absorb other metal may or may not be yours. This allowed your father to stay intact when he used the yellow flash technique of his.

The second is a water affinitiy that is better and more potent than the second Hokage's ( a/n in case you didn't know the second Hokage could make a tsuname made just by his chakra without breaking a sweat ). As well as an affinity to wind. But since you already had an affinity to wind it will make your wind nature-manipulation double in stature.

And with those together you get your 3rd limit...Ice Manipulation." She said going into lecture mode.

" Does this mean I'm related to Haku?"

"No it doesn't. There was two clans that had Ice Manipulation, Haku's clan and the Uzumaki. And they always fought over who had better manipulation. Now go lay down on your bed so I can activate you bloodlines. " As he did he noticed that his closet was completly full of clothes that he hadn't ever seen before.

"Close your eyes this is going to sting... a lot." Sora said as she put her hands over his eyes and his stomach and started to channel DE in to his chakra coiles and demonic chakra into his eyes. Nothing happened for the first few second then...

"Arrrggghhhh." Naruto snarled out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jaraiya was not having a good day. First he had to miss doing his 'research' because Ma and Pa told him that some brat had gone into Sage mode without a summoning contract. His Sage Signiture Signal showed that he lived either in or around the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

All of this has him now headed to the Village in hope that he can learn how he did it.

And on an unimportant note, finishing his research.

'Why did I have to be in snow country when they called. It is going to take a couple of months for him to get there.' Jaraiya thought with a pout.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Arrrggghhhh." Naruto snarled out. But then what seemed like hours the pain disapeared.

"Ugh, that hurt." Naruto said as he rubbed his eyes getting into a sitting position on his bed.

"Hhmmmm, interesting." he heared his mom say.

"What is so interesting." He said as he looked at his mom only to notice that she was looking down at his side.

As he looked down at his side the first thing that he noticed was that his old shirt was gone and in its place was a black shirt, with what looked like the sleeves were ripped off and a red dripping skull on it (a/n it a punisher shirt with ripped off sleeves ). The next thing Naruto noticed was a black robe like coat hanging off his forearm with ripped off sleeves like his shirt but with a dark red rhombus in the back and the word Death God in kanji all in the same dark red inside the rhombus ( it is a modified captains coat from Bleach) and it stopped about mid-calf and the bottom of the coat looked slightly frayed.

But the most noticable feature and what Sora was looking at was the 5 foot sword in his hand. Naruto looked it in awe as he looked over the details of the sword if you call it that. It was a five foot sword with a black hilt with blood red cloth on it and a blood red guard. The blade was a 1.5 inches thick and 8 inches wide with what looked like knives jutting out every 5 inches or so ( a/n its Renjies Shikai from Bleach ) it looked heavy but it felt as light as a feather and it like it was a part of him. All in all it looked very wicked and it also felt alive!!

"Wicked!!" Naruto said with a grin

"Very. Now eat this ramen," she said giving him a bowl."So I can give you some lessons on the Kitsunegan."

Naruto looks at her with a confused and said, "Is that the name of my Doujutsu?"

"(Sigh) yes it is Naruto. All you have to do is channel chakra or DE into your eyes to activate it. Now remember once you turn it on, it will record everything with perfect clarity. now try..."

For the next twenty minutes they practiced turning it on and off and different techniques to help him and how to activate them and what the do. (a/n when he activates his kitsunegan his eye turnes completly black and a red fox-like slitted pupil.)

"Now get to class." Sora said happily.

" 'Kay, See ya, mom." Naruto said as he put his sword on his back and kept it there using chakra to make it stick.

-----5 minutes later, Academy rooftop-----

"Shadow clone jutsu. (clone pops up) Pose as me while I train." Naruto commanded.

"Yes, Boss." the clone said leaving.

"Good." Naruto said as he left to go to the nearest training ground.

-----25 minutes later, training ground 94.-----

"Alright, let see what this baby can do. Shadow clone jutsu. (1000 clones pop up). 500 Attack me. 500 Chakra control." He commands he clones. As they seperated to do the exercizes, he had a feeling he was being watched but shrugged it off as paranoia as he grabbed his saw-like sword, turned on his Kitsunegan and jumped into the fray of clones.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Team Gai were heading to there training ground #94 for a team meeting. But when they got there they saw it was full of clones of a teen in black and red attire giving orders.

They were about to leave until Tenten said to wait.

As they turned back they saw why she stopped them.

In his hand was a massive saw-like blade, and that was all they saw when he jumped into the army of clones.

Until they saw him spin and turn into a tornado of blades and chakra.

"That technique reminds me of one of our clan Jutsu, the Heavenly Spin." Said the stonic Neji with slight surprise.

"YOSH, he lookes like a very youthful opponet. If I cannot beat him then I shall run from here to the Village Hidden in the Sand and back on my hands." Lee said with a nice guy pose.

"Lee, your youth shines brightly." Said Gai while striking a pose too.

"Gai-sensei" Lee said opening his arms and running at Gai

"Lee" Gai said doing the samething.

"Gai-sensei"

"Lee"

"Gai-sensei"

As they hugged a Genjutsu of a sunset appered in the background. Whan Tenten and Neji saw this the cringed and looked away and watched the teen systematically destroy clones with a kenjutsu style that Tenten didn't even know.

"Wow." Tenten said in awe as she watched him corkscrew through the air and decapitate a clone while using the momentum to chop a clone horizonally in half. But then before she could comment his sword did something unexpected as he jumped up into the air, it enlenthened and grabbed a group of clones and as he threw the clones the swordlet them go...but not before it let go it cut most in half but then he did something that was unexpected. He dropped to the ground and put the sword on his back, but that was not as weird as his hands turning a shiny silver color and turning into stakes and attack his clones. To say everyone was shocked was an understatment.

"He has a metal bloodline!?" Tenten said with shock written all over her face.

"Yes, and the way he is handling his is a living incarnt of a weapon." Neji said with a small smirk as he wondered who would win in a fight him or the teen.

'He is a living weapon' Tenten thought while drooling.

As soon as she thought this his hands turned back to normal except his palms as raised them as he sent tiny metal balls at high speeds at his clones while screaming "SHOTGUN" at each barrage he sent at his clones. As he did this more and more clones were distroyed as the ground be came littered with the tiny iron balls that he was shooting until only 5 of his clones were left. He flipped backwards until he was 20 feet away and raise his hand at the remaing clone as all the iron beads turned to iron sand wrapped around the clones until they were completly engulfed and the boy said "Iron Burial." And the rest of clones were killed. The boy then drew the iron back to him as it receaded back into his body. When all of the sand receaded the rest of the clones disapeared and the boy colaped on the ground knocked out cold.

Team Gai walked over to the boys fallen form and picked him up and set him in the shade.

"Gai-sensei, do you know who this youthful person is?" Lee asked curious about the teen.

"Lee I'm not entirly sure but I think this is Naruto Uzumaki an Academy student. He was the one who painted Hokage mountain in broad daylight and was able to escape 3 squads of anbu, 6 Jonin, 13 chunnin for 6 hours straight, MOST YOUTHFULLY." Gai said loudly enough to wake up Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"...YOUTHFULLY." Naruto woke up to this sound and thought ' its either Gai or Lee but it won't matter after I'm done them'

Naruto turned on his Kitsunegan to look through his eyelids only to see Gai and Lee ranting on about Youth and such.

'Ugh not now' Naruto thought as he raised his palm and shot some metal out and muzzeled Gai and Lee.

"Shut up." Naruto said as he turned his Kitsunegan off and opened his eyes."You can't let somebody sleep? Can you?"  
Naruto said with a raised eyebrow."Now I am going to let you talk if yell you are going to see how youthful my sword is."  
He said as he put his hand on his swords hilt."Get the picture." He said as the metal melted off their faces.

"I am sorry they woke you up. Then again you need to go home its almost 5."Tenten said as she pointed at the suns direction."I'm Tenten by the way. And these are my teammates Neji Hyuuga and Rock Lee and my sensei Gai." She said pointing at each one.

"Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet you all and Gai you are the person I want to see."

"Me?" Gia said confused.

"Yes. I wanted to see if you would teach me the Hard Fist to me?" Naruto asked looking him straight in the face.

"I don't know. The Hard fist puts such a strain on the body it can literaly rip it apart. Do you understand this?" Gai asked completely serious. Naruto nods his head yes.

"Okay, Tomorrow come here at 10 am so I can test you to see if you are compatible with the style. If you aren't I won't teach you it."

Naruto nods his head yes and get ups and head off to the academy."Cya" Naruto said.

"BYE." Tenten said and then thought 'He cute. Mabye I can get him to take me on a date.'

'Alright I need to get to the Academy and find my clone...Hmmm I wonder. If you put chakra in your legs you go faster than normal. I wonder what happens when you put DE in them. Oh well no time like the present.' He thought as he started pumping his legs full of DE then without warning he nearly flew across town in a few steps and he stopped on the Academy roof and laughed, "That was insane.(a/n when he does that it shall be know as a flash step)" Before he started looking for his clone, only to find it talking to Mizuki with a crestfallen look on his face. Naruto waited until they were finished talking and parted ways until he jumped down near his clone and said , "Report."

"Well the traitor said that I needed to use regular clones instead of Shadow clones and the hange was to be Iruka and to replace myself with the training dummy. So he said I failed and that the only way to pass is to take the forbiden Scroll and learn 1 jutsu that I don't already know. And show it to him at the shack in the forest." "Good. Your dismissed." Naruto said as the clone disapeared in a puff of smoke.

-----timeskip 3 hours forest at the shack-----

'I don't know why he is even Hokage if he can be defeated by my sexy jutsu.' Naruto thought opening the scroll and activating his blood line to remember what he read.

'Let see. Shadow clone, know it. Shadow clones that blow up, know it. Rasengan, know it. Kai 2.0? Hmmmm.'

//Kai 2.0 is made for those who have trouble canceling Genjutsu. To use Kai 2.0 you make a dome of chakra around you and blast it out ward and thus it disrupts the genjutsu.//

'Interesting. Lets see Gravity seals.'

//To use a Gravity seal you write the word gravity on any part of you body in kanji. Channel chakra into it and say a number between 1 and 1000, to release channel chakra into it and say Zero. This uses your own weight as a multiplier. Example if you are 150lb. If you say 2 your weight will be 300lb.//

'Cool that could very useful. Next is Resistence seals'

//To use a Resistance seal you write the word resistance on any part of you body in kanji. Channel chakra into it and say a number between 1 and 1000, to release channel chakra into it and say uses your own weight as a multiplier. Example if you are 150lb. If you say 2 your resistance will be 300lb.//

'Also useful. Next is Anti-Atrophy seal'

//To use theAnti-Atrophy Seal you put the word Permanent in kanji any were on your body. And give it some chakra to activate. WARNING this is not a seal you can turn off. See a seal master for removal.//

'Its better than training constantly. Chakra Drill.'

//To perform this Jutsu you must be able to perform Rasengan.

1.) Hold your fingers, hand, and forearm as flat and rigid as a board.

2.) Begin by spinning chakra on your finger tips.

3.) Release strands of Chakra and guide them backward.

4.) Add more speed an chakra to it until you have a pure drill of solid chakra.

OPTIONAL

5.) Add more speed and release it at your enemy.//

"Sounds simple enough. Shadow Clone jutsu.( 100 clones pop up) Work on the Chakra Drill." The clones nod head to the other side of the clearing to work on it.

"Next." 'Dragon's Roar'

//To use dragons roar send massive amount chakra to your Vocal cords. Effect: Maims enemys and usually launches away from your body. WARNING have good grip on ground or you will be tossed also.//

'Heh, I already used this on Kabuto during my fight with Orochimaru. Up next is...Lion's Roar.'

//Lion's Roar is an energy beam that expandes with distance. To use collect natural chakra with regular chakra into your hand and release at the enemy. The more chakra you put into this the more damage you give.//

"Sounds good. Shadow Clone jutsu. (100 clones pop up) Practice lions roar." He ordered as the clones go to the other side of the clearing.

'...Water Style: Tsuname Bullets.'

//To use Water Style: Tsuname Bullets you must have a strong affinity to water. To use you must make the ram sign and blast your elemental chakra through your mouth as powerful as a tsuname in short bursts.//

'Sounds good. That sould be enough for now. Shadow Clone jutsu. (300 Clones pop up) 100 practice Water Style: Tsuname Bullets, 100 of you practice kenjutsu, and the last hundred of you practice blood lines. Now I have to look like I've been practicing for hours. Sexy Jutsu." And with his transformation he turned into what looked like him that has gone through hours of practicing jutsu. 'All I have to do now is wait' Naruto thought as hesat down.

-----timeskip 30 minutes-----

"He is almost here. Dismissed (clones disapeared and gives him all of their knowledge.)." He rolled up the scroll and turned off his Kitsunegan.'3...2...1...' "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!!!" Iruka Yelled towering over the blonde.

"Hey, Iruka-sensei. I mastered a jutsu. Does this mean I pass?" Naruto asked innocently.

"Who told you that?"

"Mizuki-sensei."

"Good job, Naruto. You pass." Mizuki said from the tree with 2 fuuma shuriken strapped to his back." Now give me the scroll."  
"Don't give him the scroll, Naruto."Iruka said frantically.

"Do you want to know why your hated, Naruto?" Mizuki said smirking.

"NO!!! You can't Mizuki its forbidden."

"You are the Kyuubi" Mizuki said with a smug smile.

Naruto looked up from the ground and looked at Mizuki and said, "Alright I have 3 things to say first off Kyuubi is a girl so there is no way in hell that I could be Kyuubi so don't be ignorant. Second I really hate traiters and I will go out of my way to kill traiters. And finally...DIE!!!" Naruto said as he grabbed his sword off his back and flash stepped to Mizuki and pumped as much chakra into his blade and arms and swung and sliced Mizuki completly in half. Mizuki fell in half to the ground and after a minute of spasming fell limp.

As Naruto jumped down he took out a peice of cloth and started cleaning his blade.

"A-are y-you o.k., Naruto?" Iruka asked worried.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" Naruto asked confused.

"Because you just killed a chunnin...and your sensei." Iruka stated sadly.

"That traiter wasn't my sensei." Naruto said coldly.

"Well okay. Lets put this mess behind us and go have some ramen." Iruka said hoping the boy would respond. He wasn't disapointed. Naruto face lit up so bright you could swear it was daytime.

"Sure Iruka-sensei. Ichiraku here I come." Naruto said slipping back into his childlike attitude that Iruka loved.

Little did they know that someone was watching them.'Master Danzo will want to know about this.' Thought the mysterious person.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks to all that read this story for supporting me. I am sorry for posting so late but hey better late then never.

R & R for I hunger for your reveiws.

Check my poll on my personal page to vote who he dates.

Cya

X: I Am Naruto 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I Dont Own Naruto. Or Bleach. Last time I will ever say this so commit it to memory.

--------------------

"Human/demon talking"

'human/demon thinking'

/summons talking/

/'summons thinking'/

.:Kyuubi/demons talking inside Naruto:.

//reading//

--------------------

Last time.  
"That traiter wasn't my sensei." Naruto said coldly.

"Well okay. Lets put this mess behind us and go have some ramen." Iruka said hoping the boy would respond. He wasn't disapointed. Naruto face lit up so bright you could swear it was daytime.

"Sure Iruka-sensei. Ichiraku here I come." Naruto said slipping back into his childlike attitude that Iruka loved.

Little did they know that someone was watching them.'Master Danzo will want to know about this.' Thought the mysterious person.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Now.

They had just eaten and were headed to the Hokage tower.

As they headed to the tower Iruka couldn't help but to worry about Naruto. It was his first kill and he didn't he didn't seem to be affected at all. Except for his eyes. His eyes looked liked a seasoned Jonnins who had seen to much destruction... to much...hate...death...sadness... and, he wasn't completly sure but also, loss.

'Maybe I am reading him to much into this.' He thought as he rubbed the bridge of his nose to stave off the impending headache.

As they arrived at the Hokage tower Naruto started to get tense. As Iruka saw this and put a reassuring hand on Narutos shoulder and said, "Its okay." As they made up the tower he heard several mutterings of demon brat and constant glare from all civilians and a few shinobi.

" We're here to see the Hokage." Naruto told the secretary.

" What does a demon spawn like you need to see our Hokage." The woman said with a sneer.

" You know stating that is considered treason," Naruto said as he put his hand on his sword and watched the secretary pale knowing what was going to happen, "but you caught me in a good mood so i'll let you go for now." he said as he let go of his sword. "Now the Hokage." Naruto said getting back on the subject.

"What? O-oh yeah." The woman said slightly forgetful. "Go right on in." She waved at the door.

Naruto didn't answer as he pushed the door open.

" There you are Naruto." The 3rd Hokage, Sarutobi, called out waving.

"Hey, old man. I have good news, great news, bad news, and really bad news." Said one very happy Naruto.

" Ok Naruto. Tell me the bad news first." Sarutobi said as he lit his pipe with a smile.

"Bad News, ok." Naruto said as he composed himself. "Several hours earlier today the traitor Mizuki told me that I wouldn't pass the Gennin exam because I didn't follow directions on the test and thus he told me that the only way to pass the test was to steal the Forbidden Scroll of Seals and learn one Jutsu from it. He said to go to the old shack in the woods and practice. Later on Iruka-sensei showed up and, with a few seconds later, Mizuki showed and told me of Kyuubi." Naruto said seriously. "Luckily it wasn't to much of a shock because I had prior knowledge of her."

Iruka said, "Her?"

"Yes Kyuubi is female."

Sarutobi, with a frown, asked, "How long have you known about her?"

Naruto frowned and said, "Almost 3 years now."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Iruka said confused.

"What would you think would happen if I told someone. Let me give you a list:

1.) I would most likely lose the handful of people that keep me here at the Village.

2.) Danzo would force me into his ANBU program and make me into an emotionless weapon.

3.) Mobs would come after me with a vengence just for being myself. Which they ALREADY do.

4.) Akasuki. Enough said." Narruto said as he counted on his fingers.

" How do you know about the Akasuki, Naruto?" Sarutobi said, eyebrows furrowed, and back stiff.

" I met a 2 of them one day outside the Village when I was hiding from a mob."

"Who did you meet?" Iruka asked curious about who the Akasuki were.

" I think their names were Kisame, and I think the other one was named Itachi." At these names both the Hokage and Iruka turned paler than ghosts.

'I will need to call a Jonnin meeting after this.' Thought the 3rd."Naruto." The Hokage said seriously." Those are S-Class missing-nins. If you see them again, run. Don't even try to fight. Promise me this."

"(Sighs) I promise. Now back to the subject.

The very bad news is after he told me of Kyuubi I stopped Mizuki from obtaining the scroll by ending his life. (Hokage sighed and Iruka put his hand on Narutos shoulder).

The good news is that I am now an offically a Gennin,(Naruto grins) and proud of it.

Now the great news is I unlocked my bloodlimits!" Naruto smiled.

"Blood limits? As in more than one?" The Hokage said in surprise.

"Yeah!!! I have 4!!!" Naruto said energetically.

If it possible Sarutobi's already raised eyebrows, raised even further into his hairline. "W-what are t-they?"

"A Metal limit, Extra affinities, Ice Manipulation, my Doujutsu: the Kitsunegan, and I'm not sure but I think my regeneration/healing ability maybe a bloodlimit but I'm not sure." Naruto said as he shifted into a classic thinking pose.

The Hokage sighed and brought out a scroll and pen and started to write. 5 minutes later he rolled up the scroll, got up and walked over to Naruto, took the Scroll and handed him the scroll he had been writing on and said, " For retreving the Scroll from the traitor it shall be counted as an A-rank misson and the money shall be transfered to your banking account. Oh and read that scroll when you get home. Also write me a report on what your limits do Dismissed." Sarutobi said as he walked back to his desk.

"Oh and remember to show up at the academy for team placements in a week." Iruka called after him

" 'Kay see ya old man." Naruto said as he left the office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"ANBU." The hokage said as an Anbu officer appeared in the room. "call the Jonnin in for an emergency meeting A.S.A.P." 'I'm getting to old for this shit.' thought Sarutobi miserably.

30 minutes later

POOF.

"Yo." said one late Kakashi Hatake.

"Glad you could join us Kakashi."Sarutobi said as all the Jonnin looked at him. "Now that everyone is here we can get down to business. First off I must tell the Jonnin in this room that we had an attemped stealing of the Forbidden Scroll of Seals--"

"WHAT!!!" All the Jonnin yelled at the same time.

Sarutobi raise his hand killing any questions. " Now as I was saying there was an attemped stealing of the Forbidden Scroll of Seals, but luckily one Naruto Uzumaki stopped the traitor by ending his life and taking back the scroll. In the process he had activated some his bloodlimits."

Kurenai stepped forward, "Who was the traitor?"

"Sadly it was Mizuki."

GASP Asuma stepped up next, "What are his bloodlimts?"

"He has a doujutsu(Gasp) a metal limit (Gasp agian) extra affinities, Ice Manipulation (Super Gasp) and he thinks a regenerative ability (1000 years of gasp)."

Gai then jumped forward striking a Nice-Guy pose and said, "Naruto youthfulness know no bounds. But he already had the metal limit. And he is as proficant with it as the Kaguya are with their bone limit. Trust me I have seen it when he was training. Afterwards he asked me to teach him the Hard Fist style.( Ultimate gasp of doom )" Gai finished as he struck yet another Nice-Guy pose.

"This is interesting. But lets come back to the subject. The second peice of news is very grave, there were a confrontation with a group of S-class missing-nins that has come to my attention( Gasps so hard flys are sucked in). They are the Akasuki and the one they incountered was able to get away with his life. But no doubt they will go after him again"

Kakashi then lazily asked while still reading, "Who was he?"

"Naruto Uzumaki."

Shikaku Nara steps up bored and says, "This boy is more troublesome than my wife."

Hokage smile and says "No. But on the lighter side of news my old student Jaraiya is heading back here." When he said that there were a tyraid of emotions. Kakashi had stars in his eye, the kunoichi looked peeved at the name of the pervert, Gai spouted about youth, et cetera, et cetera. "Now, now. Calm down so we can get this meeting over with. Now I am taking requests for academy students on any team."

"I, Kakashi Hatake, requested by the council, request to have Sasuke Uchiha."

Noone else spoke so the 3rd thought it was finished. Sarutobi slightly noded and said, "Dismised." As the people in the room left he thought, 'When the council learn of Narutos limits they are going to have a feild day. At least Danzo won't be able to lay his hands on him. But then the Clan Restoration Act comes into play. Ugh, I am definitly getting to old for this shit.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" 'Kay see ya old man." Naruto said as he left the office.'And the award for smoothest lie goes to Naruto Uzumaki.' Naruto thought as he Flash Stepped out the window to his apartment door."But first...shadow clone jutsu.(1200 Narutos popup.) You know what to do." He said as he open the door. He could smell is mom everywhere inside (a/n His mom smells like a fox that should be obvious.). He found his mom cooking ramen and his stomach grumbled even though he just ate at Ichiraku's.

"Hungry I see." Sora said with amusment.

"Not really," Naruto said sheepishly. "I just ate at Ichiraku's but that ramen smells so good." He said drooling slightly.

"Glad you think so highly of my ramen making skills. But before dinner I want you to sign the fox contract." She said as she lead them to the bedroom. On the bed was the contract, but instead of the usual green trim it had black. All in all it looked normal. As he open it up he noticed that there were no other signitures on it and asked his mom why.

"Because I have never given anyone else the privalige of writing their name on it. Now before you write your name on it I must tell you that this is no ordinary contract. The black trim on the contract is a clear warning that this is a demon contract, all demon contracts will have this. And demon contracts are...unique in comparison with normal contracts. The number one thing you should remember is that you can summon the entire army of kitsune warriors instead of the regular contracts with a max of 7 and personal contracts with a max of 15 per summmoning. But don't summon the boss."  
Sora said hastily.

Naruto looked confused so Sora explained. "I'm the boss summons."

"Oh." Naruto said as he bit his thumb and signed his name and smeared blood on his fingertips. He puts his hand print under his name....the contract startes to glow...Naruto can't move his hand off and startes to freakout.

"W-what happening." Naruto said as the glow turns as bright as the sun. But as soon as the light came it left just leaving a numb feeling in Narutos arm. He looked back at the contract only to find it gone and a tatoo on his forearm with kanji for Fox written on it.

"Why do I have a tatoo on my arm?" Naruto asked Sora, while holding up his arm for pointing at it.

"(sigh) It's a summoning seal so you can summon without touching the ground. Just swipe blood across it. But it wastes to much chakra than using the original techinque." She said making gestures like she was dismissing something.

"Cool. And speaking of seals...Shadow clone jutsu(5 narutos pop into existance)and with a wordless command they started to search the apartment for supplies.

"What are you doing Naruto?" She asked curiousity leaking from everyword.

"You'll see." Naruto said with a mischevious twinkle in his eyes.

5 minutes later

Naruto said, "Lets see. Ink, check. Disinfecting spray, check. Brush, check. Cloth and med tape, check and check. Cotten, check. Thats it." Naruto took off his shirt and brought out a kunai, sliced his hand open and pour some of the blood in the ink. As he stired up the blood all but one clone disappeared. Naruto turned around so his back was facing the clone as the clone sat down and picked up the brush. The clone started the sealing process. It was always long and tedious job but it always paid out in the end, even though it hurt.

As they finished Naruto looked at the clock only to see that those seals took an hour to make. "Damn." Naruto cursed as the clone cleaned the slightly raw spots on the seals but they started healing. Not as fast as he would of wanted, but healing anyways."Ok. Lets see what these bad boys can do." He said with a smirk. He flicked his chakra at the seals and said, "20." BAM. He fell as his legs gave out from the sudden extra weight. "OUCH!! That hurt." He said/yelled as he attemped to stand."Well at least I can move, albeit slowly. Hmm I would never be able to do this in my old body." He walked over to the bed and laid down thinking that this was going to suck.

THE NEXT DAY

When Naruto woke up the next day he noticed that the sun had not come yet he groaned, "I guess I won't get to sleep in any more." As he got up he noticed that it was easier to move than the night before. ' Hmmm my body adapting to compensate for the extra weight. This is going to be fun.' He thought with a foxy grin as he finished detting ready. As he walked into the living room only to see his mom sleeping on the couch. ' I'll just leave a clone.' he thouht as he made the clone and walked out.

"Whats this?" The clone asked no one in perticular as he opened the scroll. 'Old man Hokages writing.' He thought. As he read the scroll his eyes grew wider and wider until you would think they would pop out of his skull. 'CURSE YOU OLD MAN.' The clone thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarutobi was at his house making coffee when suddenly he sneezed. " Someone's talking about me. (Sigh) Why do I feel I made a huge mistake?" He said to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Might Guy was up doing his early morning workout. He was sure that Naruto wasn't going to be here for a few hours so he was going to work out...until he felt Narutos chakra headed this way. 'He's early. I like it.' Guy thought with a blinding smile.

"Hey Guy-sensei." Naruto greeted his new sensei.

"Hello my youthful student. Today is my first day as your sensei and today I will test you in the youthfulness of the hard fist style. (strikes Nice-guy pose) But to test you to see if you have proficency for the style you must be able to open at least one Gate. Opening Gate. Kai (release)." Guy stated and his energy out put doubled. "Try to get into your mind scape. Once there look around til you find a place with lockes or chain, you get the picture." Guy stated in a non Guy fashion as he turned off his gate.

Naruto relaxed into a meditation pose and was immediently drawn to his mind scape. Inside Naruto noticed that he was in a different hallway than usual. As he wandered the hall way he saw bits of his life flashing in his eyes until he was in front of a door at the end of the hallway with a big lock painted on it. When he touched the door it flew open and took Naruto with it. It closed with a click. And in front of Naruto was 8 doors all with gold trim. But that was not what was distracting. What was distracting was the fact that all had chains on them...But the first 3 had there chains laying by the doors side unlike the last 5 who's chain were crisscrossed over the doors with a big lock on each of them. 'I'll ask Gai-sensei about this.' Naruto thought as he walked to the first gate with the word opening on it and touched it. When he put his hand on the door he felt the door within his body near his core and was thrust out of his mind. 3 hours have passed.

"Well?" Guy asked arms crossed expectantly.

Naruto smirked and said, "Opening Gate, Kai." And with that the flood gates came down and Naruto was overflowing with enough chakra to impress most Jonnin. As Naruto closed the gate he asked, "Guy-sensei when I was in the room with all the gates I saw that only the last 5 were chained and locked up. Is that something I sould be worried about?"

Gai jaw dropped and crashed into the ground leaving a crater in its wake."YOU CAN OPEN 3 GATES!!! Your springtime of youth is boundless, my student." Gai yelled exitedly, teeth glinting brightly.

"So what are the gates called?"

"In order they are called Opening, Rest, Life, Wound, Limit, View, Wonder, and Death Gate. Now before we begin I must warn you these are extremly dangerous and the last gate has a 95% Fatality rate. Do you still accept?"

"Yes, Guy-Sensei."

"Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto looked around and he found the voice belonging to an ANBU with a lion mask.

"Yes?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm here to escort you to the council chamber."

"What do thay want?"

"You will be told when you arrive."

"Crap. Shadow clone jutsu (3 Clones pop up). See ya sensei teach my clones what to do." Naruto said as the Anbu Teleported the two to the council chamber.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hiashi Hyuuga was not a man to anger. Yet he was getting madder by the second even though he kept the calm facade. First they call him up for a council meeting at the crack of dawn and not tell him why. Next they kept him ther for a couple of hours talking about small stuff that wasn't worth talking about. Noe thay were waiting on someone to come and was pissing him off on how they feel that he has nothing to do. He was broken out of his thoughts by POOF sound and two people showing up. The council chambers became quiet.

"Naruto Uzumaki, do you know why you are here?" Danzo asked

"No but I can guess."Said Naruto

"Go ahead."

"You're throwing a party to celebrate that you are finally coming out of the closet?"

"No." Danzo said grinding his teeth.

"Uhhh, disbanding of Anbu forces for incompedentcy."

"My forces are not incompedent, you brat." Danzo said slightly growling.

Naruto looked at him, dead serious, and said, "Of course there not. HAHAHAHAHA. Sorry I just can't say it with a strait face." He said as the council was trying not to bust out laughing at Danzos look.

"ANBU Subdue him." Danzo said as 3 ANBU jumped at him at he looked up, created 2 clones without seals. Naruto jumped up while forming chakra into his palm. When the ANBU were in reach Naruto yelled, "Rasengan!!" And thrust the orb of energy into mid-sections, sending them spinning across the room only to crash into the wall knocked out.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT TECHNIQUE!!?" Roared Danzo.

"How did you think that sending ANBU that I can CLEARLY defeat after me would do anything except annoy me?" Naruto asked with a question of his own, while releasing all of his spiritual pressure and KI on Danzo.

And Danzo released all of his own.

"ENOUGH!!! I want to know why you you took time out of MY day so you can call me to this meeting just to attack me." Naruto all but growled out. "Now tell me why I was called here before I might do something stupid."

"I concur." Spoke the voice of Hiashi Hyuuga.

"Fine." Danzo snarled. " You have been called here for trial for murdering one Leaf Chunnin, Mizuki. How do you pled?"

"Innocent." Naruto stated in a bored voice.

"You do not deny it?" Homura unexpectantly.

"Well of course not. Hell I shouldn't even be here, he the one that broke the damn law." Naruto said gumbling a little.

"How do you know of the law?" asked Koharu with a raised eye brow.

" Old man Hokage gave me a scroll containing what the law said and a couple of other things which I'm not so happy to talk about. Speaking of which where is he?" Naruto asked curiously.

"The Hokage has no need to be near you, peasent." Homura said with a sneer.

"You know what how about I just go fetch him.(Bites thumb and uses the handseals for summoning and slames palm down) Summoning jutsu." A puff of smoke reveales a 16 foot tall 3 tailed white fox and a 1 foot tall, 1 tail red kit.

/Arashiron at your service, milord/ The big white fox said with a slight bow.

/Kurinee, here./ Said the small female kit while lookiing at everything in the room with big red eyes.

"Kurinee." Naruto said in a soft voice. Could you fetch the Hokage and tell him to go council chambers and say Naruto sent you."

/Okay./ She said and disappeared into smoke.

"Now Arashiron I need you to be back up for me incase anything else happens." Naruto said in a louder voice

/Yes milord./ He said as he walked over to a corner and sat down

A couple of minutes later the Hokage showed up with a red face from either exertion or anger. "Why is there a council meeting," Spots Naruto in the spotlight in front of council, "about one of my new shinobi?" Hiruzen Sarutobi asked in a deadly calm voice.

"This...this...THING is not a shinobi." Homura sneered.

" Why not?" Hiruzen asked with a stonic face.

"Because he attacked a Leaf nin. So we here by strip him of his Shinobi status."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Will Naruto be stripped of his status? Will we find out what is on the scroll? We'll find out next time on BACK...FROM...PAIN.

And those who cant pronounce it it is Kur-in-nee.

Remember to give me your opinion.

Review 


End file.
